


Shut Up and Get Hard

by Jaredsbootyjams (flannelfogarty), psychicprincess



Series: Shut Up and Get Hard [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Brief Violence, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Excessive Cursing, Frottage, Lots of Sex, M/M, Male Strippers, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Thongs - Freeform, amazing music, doing the do, power bottom!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfogarty/pseuds/Jaredsbootyjams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicprincess/pseuds/psychicprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester has been living with his brother Dean while trying to make it through his first four years of college. The two brothers get along great, until Sam's friend and classmate Castiel turns their lives upside down in the sexiest way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Godammit I Need a Fucking Job

**Author's Note:**

> Verrry loosely based on Magic Mike with our own twist, this fic is unapologetically filled with lots of sex, some drugs, affection erections, and amazing tunes. OH! And stripping. Gratuitous stripping scenes starring total hotties.
> 
> If you like it, be sure to let us know!  
> If this does well we may continue the 'verse!

"Just remember: make eye contact and roll those hips," Gabe, the club owner, smirked at Castiel and smacked his ass, "Now, go get 'em, tiger." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I've been doing this for awhile now. They know me by name." Cas rolled his eyes then he heard the music beginning, signaling his cue. 

Castiel was decked out in a sexy cowboy costume, light brown leather pants and a tight blue shirt. His music tonight was "Pony," one of his favorites to dance to because there was so much bass. The ladies, and men, loved when he gyrated those hips so much that it became his signature move.

Bass sounded loud through the speakers, thud thud thud. Castiel got up on the stage behind the curtain, waiting to go out. 

Castiel walked out onto the stage, facing the wall. The lights were down low and he could hear the crowd chanting. When the bass belted through the speakers one final time before the first verse, Castiel spun around and the lights went up. 

_"I'm just a bachelor, looking for a partner. Someone who's know how to ride without even falling off."_

Cas dropped, holding himself up on one hand with his legs spread and feet firmly planted on the ground. He began to roll his hips slowly at first then speeding up. After the final hip roll, he rose back to his feet. 

The women on the floor below him were screaming and throwing bills at him. There were a few Bachelorette parties and some middle aged women, the usual crowds. However, he preferred seeing men in the crowd. He liked to dance for the males, but it didn't appear that there were very many in the building tonight. So he improvised, closed his eyes and imagined he was dancing for that sexy guy he met in a bar the other night.

Cas ran his hands down his body while throwing his head back. He slipped out of his shirt and threw it into the crowd, earning more screams and more bills. He ran his fingers through his hair. He dropped again, but this time just down to his knees where he began to roll his hips again. He spread his knees and rocked his head back and forth to the beat of the music. 

_"If you're horny, Let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waitin’, come and jump on it."_

Cas kicked off his boots, throwing them backstage. He yanked off his tear-away cowboy pants, revealing a bright blue thong that matched his eyes. The screaming got louder. He grinned, knowing he had them. 

Looks like he'd be dancing for a bride-to-be tonight, she was sitting in the "lucky chair," as Gabe liked to call it. He moved slowly and jumped off the stage. He yanked her chair and pulled it away from the table she was sitting at. The look on the women's faces was always amusing for Cas, the surprise, sometimes the fear. He loved it. He straddled her legs. He began to roll his hips again, pressing his bulge against her stomach. She looked up into his eyes and he winked at her. She startled giggling. He kept rolling his hips against her. She pulled the side of his thong and slipped a few bills in it. 

"Do you like that?" Cas growled deeply into her ear, she nodded quickly and bit down hard on her lip. This one was nervous, Cas figured but he knew how to bring her out of her shell.

He slowly stood up off of her. Turning around, he rolled his ass backwards towards her. She reached out for it, slipping more money into the thong. Castiel rolled his neck slowly and seductively. He flexed his back muscles, from which he received many cheers of praise. 

He went back up to the stage, and began to thrust his hips, rather quickly, to the beat of the music. He turned around and shook his ass for the crowd. He liked to finish his dances in a "you can look but you can't touch" sort of fashion, driving the audience mad. 

As the song ended, the lights fell back down again and Cas walked off stage. 

"Every fucking time you get up there you remind me why I hired you in the first place, Novak. You really sure know how to get a crowd going." Gabe thumped his back as Cas returned backstage to the dressing room. 

"They can't get enough of me." Castiel smirked, taking a drink of water.

Gabe laughed, grabbing his microphone and returning to the stage so he could announce the next dancer. 

\--- 

Castiel's head was pounding as his alarm went off. He had class in 30 minutes. Why did Gabe always insist on getting drunk and popping pills the night before Cas had class? And more importantly, why did Cas always agree to it? 

Cas sighed deeply and dragged himself out of bed. Sleeping naked had it's advantages, it was easier for him to get ready in the morning, so that made it easy. He turned on the shower in his bathroom and went to retrieve fresh towels. He had to wash off the scent of the strip club, and the alcohol. He didn't particularly like smelling of sex all the time, but things could be worse he figured. He could smell like fried food or something. He laughed softly at that thought.

When the shower was warm enough, he stepped in. The water washed over him and he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his wet hair. 

\--- 

"Goddammit, I need a fucking job," Sam remarked as his brother, Dean, dropped him off at the college where he was a pre-law student, "Then you wouldn't have to drive me everywhere all the time. And maybe I could get my own place… And pay for college." 

Dean smiled, "I don't mind having you around, Sammy. You know that." 

"Yeah, I know. But it would still be nice to live on my own. What with the amount of random guys that go through our house that you bring home, it's probably a good idea." Sam shot a bitch face at Dean, who simply rolled his eyes. 

"Ha ha, very funny. Now get the hell out of my car or else you'll be late." 

Sam nodded and got out of the car. He shut the door. He went up the steps of the college on his way to his Theology 101 course. 

\---

"Don't fucking talk loud today, Sam, I got so hammered last night that I can barely see straight. I think I'm still drunk." Castiel sighed as Sam took his seat next to him. 

"You gotta quit doing that shit, Cas. Partying all night is not good for you, you should know this, being pre-med and all. And you smell like sex." 

Castiel growled under his breath, "That's what you get when you work in a strip club every damn night. And I’ll have you know, partying is extremely fun. It’s even more fun when you tell the hot guys that you’re a stripper. They really like that." 

Sam laughed, he really liked Cas. They sat together on the first day of class and had become very good friends since then. Sam knew Cas was a stripper, and he always kind of admired Cas for being able to do that kind of stuff. It was a workout and Cas definitely had the body for it. 

Castiel's muscles were tight against his black t-shirt, stretching the fabric and he chose his favorite ripped jeans. Sam had on a similar shirt, but his was green. And cargo shorts, he liked cargo shorts. 

Castiel looked over at Sam, "I like the green." 

Sam laughed and nodded, "And I like the black." 

The two boys looked like models, the ones that always pose half naked. All the girls in the class were often caught staring at them. Cas and Sam liked to joke about that and how they both swing the other way but the girls were none the wiser. 

Castiel smirked, laying his head down on the table. He clutched his head with his hands and muttered a few curse words under his breath. 

Sam handed Cas his water bottle, "Drink. I don't need you dying on me." 

Castiel nodded and took a drink of the water. He poured a little in his hand and rubbed it on his forehead. Sam opened his mouth to speak again, but the professor had entered the room. Class was ready to begin, and the professor hated talkers, so Sam quickly closed his mouth. 

\--- 

When class ended, Cas still had his head on the table. 

"Cas, buddy, class is over." Sam softly shook Cas, who had fallen asleep. Cas woke up with a jolt and rubbed his eyes, still bloodshot from the late night.

"Okay, yeah, fuck. Let's go." Cas sighed. Since Dean was a homicide detective and always busy, it was hard for him to take off work, so Castiel drove Sam home after class. But today was different, Sam snatched the keys out of Castiel's hand. Cas was in no condition to drive and he knew that and willingly gave up the keys. 

"Wait. I gotta go to work. And get my thong. I fucking left it there last night." Cas interjected when they got in his car. 

Sam laughed, whenever Castiel got drunk, he cursed, a lot. And apparently the profanities carried over into the next day. Hangover cursing. Sam was used to it by this point but it still made him laugh. Sam started the car, pulling out of the parking spot and down the road. He'd been to Cas' work before. He was always leaving stuff. Nothing Sam hadn't seen before. Dean had guys over a lot so he had seen his fair share of dick and ass. 

During the day, the club was closed so they had to go in the back door. Castiel got out of the car and Sam followed. Cas pushed open the door and called out to Gabe who was working in his office. 

"I'm just getting my shit, I left it here last night." Castiel yelled. 

Gabe came out of his office, "Hey! Who did you bring? He's... excellent..." Gabriel raised an eyebrow and examined Sam. 

Even though Sam had been to the club before, he'd never met the boss so he could only assume that was him. 

"I'm Gabriel, I own this place and that ass." He pointed over to Castiel who was bending down, retrieving something from the floor. Castiel shot him a glare, "Shaddup, Gabe."

Sam laughed out loud and held out his hand, "I'm Sam. I go to school with Cas." 

Gabe smiled, "That's great! Oh! You must be the one with the hot brother?" 

Castiel nearly began choking. He had only seen Dean once, but he was so perfect and he had told Gabe about him. In confidence, or so he thought, "What the fuck, Gabe??" Castiel demanded. 

All Sam could do was grin, "You think my brother is hot?" 

Castiel was beat red, "Well I have the shit I need. Time to go." He quickly slipped out of the building, leaving Sam and Gabe alone. 

"He does. And he likes to tell me about it." Gabe winked at Sam, who burst out laughing again. 

"Cas? But he's so... Cas... He doesn't ever talk about guys." Sam laughed. 

"Do you want a job?" Gabriel blurted out without warning. 

Sam looked up, surprised, "Um, yes. O-Of course." 

Gabe looked him up and down again, "Can you dance? Can you roll your hips?" Gabe spun around and rolled his hips slowly, while Sam watched with his mouth gaping open. 

"Uh- I- Um. Yeah, I mean-" Sam stuttered. He spun around and rolled his hips, just like Gabe had. 

"Perfect. You're hired. Any friend of Cas' is a friend of mine. But you must be okay with wearing a thong and being stared at like a piece of meat." Gabe smirked. 

Sam nodded quickly and laughed slightly, still in awe of the sudden job opportunity. 

"You start in a week. Cas will train you. Go to the gym. Learn some dance moves. I want you ready for a group number next Wednesday." And with that, Gabriel left the room and went back to his office. 

Sam ran his hand through his hair and Cas popped his head in, "Are you coming? Is Gabe trying to put the moves on you? So help me God-" 

"No! I'm fine," Sam interjected, "In fact, he offered me a job. Starting next Wednesday."

Castiel grinned, "He had talked about taking on some new employees. You'll do great. You will learn from the fucking best." Castiel winked, talking about himself, "When I'm feeling better, that is." Cas rubbed his temples.

Both men left the building and got back in Cas's car. They arrived at Sam's house a short while later. He looked over at Cas who had his head in between his knees. 

"That's it, you're staying the night. Or at least staying until you can drive home." 

Castiel nodded lazily, "I don't have any clothes, except this." He snapped his thong in Sam's face. 

Sam glared at him, "Maybe you can show Dean?"

Castiel paused, his breath hitched. While in his haze, he had completely forgotten about Dean. Cas got out of the car and waited for Sam to unlock the door of his house, "Don't forget to lock my car," was all the words that Castiel could get out. 

"Dean's not home, he's at work. But I'll make us some dinner. Are you hungry?" 

"Quite honestly, I feel like I'm going to throw up. So I'm gonna go do that, and I probably won't eat. I'm supposed to be on a diet anyways. Bathroom?" Castiel looked at Sam. 

Sam pointed down the hallway and Cas headed in that direction. Sam put a pan on the stove and filled it with water. He wanted some pasta. He pulled a box from the shelf and prepared it. While he was cooking Cas came back out of the bathroom and sat on the countertop watching him. "Damn, Sammy. That smells delicious! I think I'll have some anyway, if you don't mind."

Once the food was done, the two sat down to watch a movie and eat their pasta. Sam had brought out blankets and pillows and made up the couch for Castiel. Sam also picked out a shirt and sweats from his room for Cas to sleep in. 

When the movie ended, Sam stood up, "I'm going to bed, you okay out here?" 

Cas nodded quickly and curled up on the couch. He had already changed into the clothes he was going to sleep in so he was good. Sam shut off the lights and went down the hall, with a small wave at Cas. 

Ten minutes later, Cas was still up and playing on his phone when he heard the front door open. Dean entered, pulling off his tie. Cas tilted his head, noticing the way he took it off. So sexy. He watched Dean who looked up and seemed startled, "Um, hi, who are you?" Dean cleared his throat. 

Castiel looked away from Dean shyly, "I'm Cas, I go to school with Sam. I had a late one last night," he used his hand to signal that he drank too much, "And he said I wasn't in any condition to drive home so here I am." 

Dean laughed, "I see, well I'm Dean. Sammy's older brother. I work for Homicide and I've seen so many dead bodies it doesn't even phase me anymore. But seeing you on my couch, a live person? That freaked me out." Dean smirked, using his sassiness to introduce himself.

Castiel smiled, "What an interesting way to introduce yourself." 

"I try to keep it interesting." Dean winked at Cas and walked out of the room. Castiel's heart started to race, he had never had a conversation with Dean before. His voice was so smooth. And Cas was still thinking of how Dean took off his tie, he couldn't shake that image from his brain. 

\--- 

"Okay, Sammy. You're doing awesome but maybe slow down your movements a little. Remember, slow equals sexy. Slow equals tips!" Cas lectured as Sam was practicing in front of he and Dean's sliding glass door. It was dark enough outside that the light above Sam and Cas served to make the door into a reflective surface so Sam could watch himself move. Cas did a few hip rolls, showing Sam how to make it look seductive and grab attention. 

Sam slowed his movements down, trying his best to remain upright. He and Cas had been practicing every night before Cas would head into work. Sam was so tired and so very sore all the time, it seemed. However, he needed to be in shape and ready for his new job so he worked through the pain. 

"Hey, you know it'll all be worth it when the ladies, and men for that matter, are shoving twenties your way! You've got the body of a god, Sammy. Seriously. You're gonna be one of the main attractions in no time at all!" 

Sam stopped his body from rolling and walked towards his teacher. Both men were wearing short, tight workout shorts and their smiles, but Sam needed to get used to the exposure. "You think I'm gonna be ready in time?" Sam asked.

"I think you're gonna be fucking amazing, Samuel. Now stop dicking around and get back to work." Sam got up and back into position. "Alright, now work on the steps we went over for the group dance, okay? I wanna make sure you've got that down."

Sam began the dance. Step left foot out, step right foot out. Dip hips and roll. Arms around head. Drag hands through hair, down neck, down chest, down abs. Slow. Put on a show. Keep gyrating. Slide this way. Slide that way. Drop down to knees. Roll body. Roll body. Roll body. Sit back on heels. More chest touching, more ab clenching. Stand up. Step left foot out. Step right foot out. Dip hips and roll.

"Holy shit, Sammy. You're gonna make the guys drool with abs like that. Now remember you're gonna be removing your clothes as you go along. You'll be somewhat in the back so follow what the other guys do in regards to that. Now let's turn you around for the last part." 

Sam turned to face away from Cas. He started slowly rolling those hips again, and Cas stopped him briefly to say, "Listen, when the audience is looking at your ass, make sure to clench those muscles. You have a fine ass, Mister Winchester. Use it. Make them want it."

Cas moved a hand to Sam's left ass cheek and squeezed, startling as he heard "What the FUCK?"

Cas instantly dropped his hand and shrank down. He had no idea why the older Winchester affected him like this but he couldn't fucking help it. He stepped a few feet away from Sam.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam said, laughing nervously. "I can definitely explain... uh, this..."

"Well, one of you better start because that is literally the last thing I expected or wanted to see while walking into my own dining room. Where the hell are your clothes, Sam?! And Cas, you better have a good reason for feeling my little brother up so help me or you're dead."

"Dean, calm down. Cas is helping me. I finally got a job!" Sam quickly continued. "I'm going to be working at Tricksters, the club? I start Wednesday."

Cas could see the moment when Dean absolutely snapped. The color drained from his face and his eyes darkened three shades of green before inhaling sharply, as if preparing to scream.

Dean actually began quietly, despite the murderous look on his face. "The fuck. You. Are."

It was Sam's turn to look murderous. "And why the hell not? Dean, you're forgetting the fact that I'm twenty two years old and I can damn well do as I please."

"Sammy, it's a fucking strip club. I am a goddamn police officer. Don't you think I know what goes on in places like that? What kind of danger you're in, even despite the fact that you're a six foot four inch giant? The criminal activity that goes on in establishments like that is outrageous and I honestly don't want you working there. You'll get yourself killed. Or drugged. And the people who dance there? They do that shit because they can't get a real job to pay their bills. They have no self respect and I don't want you anywhere near that."

Cas had heard enough. "Seriously, you need to fuck off. You don't know shit about what I do there," he growled in Dean's direction as he stormed out of the Winchester's house.

Sam gave Dean the angriest look he could muster. "Dean, I've heard you say some terrible shit in my life but you just crossed the fucking line. I'm going to make thousands of dollars, money that I need, desperately. I'll be able to afford a place of my own, my own car, and pay my goddamn Stanford tuition and you're not talking me out of it. I need this money, you have no fucking idea. So either support me or not, I don't fucking care."

Sam walked out of the room, slamming his door as loud as he could. Dean was left alone in the living room.

\---

Sam and Cas arrived early to the club Wednesday night. He was really nervous so Cas brought him in early with enough time to prepare. 

"Here," Castiel handed Sam and water bottle and a small pill, "Take this, it'll help you relax. Let loose." Cas winked. 

Sam cautiously took the pill, "Drugs, Cas? Really? So this is what Dean warned me about!" His lips circled into a sly smile.

"Don't you judge me, this is good shit and it will help. But don't let me pressure you, only take it if you want." Cas shrugged his shoulders and popped one into his mouth. 

Sam smiled and popped the pill in his mouth, "Eh, screw him anyways," he said, swallowing it down with the water. 

Balthazar, one of the other dancers, came up behind Castiel. He wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered into his ear. Cas threw his head back in laughter and pulled out of Balthazar's grasp, "Bal, this is Sam. Sam, this is Bal. He's harmless unless he's horny. As you saw moments ago." 

Sam laughed and reached out a hand to Balthazar, who looked him up and down and rolled his eyes. Castiel smacked Balthazar on the shoulder, "He doesn't like new guys. I'm sorry, Sammy." 

Balthazar gave Sam a dirty look and left to go set up the floor. Sam shrugged and let his hand fall to his side. He shifted uncomfortably in his jeans, the thong was really riding up his ass. He'd never worn one before. Castiel noticed his uncomfortableness, "First time you've sported a thong?" 

Sam nodded again, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You'll get used to 'em. Soon you won't even know they're there. I wear them all the time now since they've become so comfortable!" Cas grinned at Sam. 

"Let's get into our costumes. This is your first group number ever! Here's the deal, you're all wearing suit pants which easily tear away, tight vests and a-" Castiel paused scanning the room, finding what he was looking for, he tossed it at Sam, "A tie. Remember what I told you about pulling off the tie? How to do it and make it sexy?" 

Sam smiled and grinned, "I remember. So is there a bathroom I can change in?" 

Gadreel entered the room, "Hell no, we're strippers. Ain't no bathroom for you to change in. We all wanna see the newbie's ass, anyway!" 

Sam looked over at Castiel, his face a dark red shade of blush, "Really?" 

"Uh, yeah really. This is a dressing room. We all change together. There's nothing we haven't seen." 

Sam laughed and shrugged, "I suppose you're right." 

A few other men came into the room. Castiel jumped up on the table, "It will be easiest for me to introduce everyone this way. So you've already met Gabe," Gabe gave a quick wave to Sam, "He owns the place and he can be an asshole sometimes." Gabe shot Cas a glare and Cas stuck out his tongue. "Next is Balthazar, the handsy one. He's out setting up the floor right now. But he'll warm up to you, I promise. This here is Gadreel, he's very muscular and strong. And sometimes he likes to run his mouth," Cas pointed over to a tall, brunette who was standing near Cas. 

"Pleased to meet ya, kiddo," Gadreel nodded his head, "And I won't forget that comment, Novak." 

"Benny, in the corner over there, is our talent. He's very bendy, and the ladies love that. He's also very fun to be around because he provides the drugs." Castiel laughed and Benny waved at Sam. 

"And finally, Michael. This one can't keep his shirt on to save his life. But we like that kind of thing around here." Michael laughed and waved at Sam. 

"Everyone, this is Sammy. He's a new dancer who I go to college with, he studies pre-law. A big sexy lawyer. Treat him well. One day, he can help us sue this place for all its worth." Castiel winked at Sam who waved at everyone. Gabe scoffed at Castiel who proceeded to jump off the table and go talk to Gabe. The men all got to talking. 

"Okay, everyone. Shut the hell up!" Gabe raised his voice, a little while later, "Some people are starting to come in, so shut up and get hard." 

Castiel shook his head and tossed Sam's costume at him, "Showtime in about 20 minutes. You're up first with the group. Are you ready?" 

Sam shrugged off his jacket and shirt, "Yeah, yeah. We've prepared, I'm ready. I'm just upset about Dean. He won't be here to support me. He's so against this." 

Castiel rubbed Sam's back, "Don't worry. We all have your back. And if you ask me, he's missing out." A few of the men chimed in, adding in their supporting comments.

\---

Sam stood in line with the other dancers waiting to step out onto the stage. He was nervous, sweat beading at the back of his neck, but the drug Cas gave him was starting to kick in. "I can do this," he thought to himself. The first few notes of the song boomed out of the speakers and the guys strode out as the crowd screamed their approval.

The men began to sway in sync. Sam kept pace with them perfectly, dipping and rolling his hips, whipping his tie of in that domineering way Cas had taught him, fitting perfectly with the song.

_"'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it."_

The men's vests came off and were launched into the crowd. Their hands roamed their torsos. 

_"Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me."_

Their pants were ripped off and tossed while their hips rolled. 

_"I like it, like it, come on."_

"Holy shit," Sam thought to himself. "This is actually fucking easy." He was moving his body in ways he had no idea he was capable of. The men dropped to the ground and did their thing. After a few thrusts of the hips, each dancer moved to the edge of the stage to accept tips from their fans.

Sam held out the strap of his thong while a group of women stuffed a wad of bills in, smiling and giggling as they did so. "Like what you see, ladies?" He asked with a wink, having no idea where this ballsy attitude came from all the sudden.

After Bad Girl RiRi sang her last _"I Like it, like it, come on,"_ the men grabbed their discarded clothes that remained on the stage and headed off to the dressing room, leaving Castiel the open stage and the undivided attention of his adoring public.

\---

When Sam’s dance finished, Dean clapped loudly, whooping with the crowd. He rubbed the back of his neck, Sam had done amazing. Dean was happily surprised. He felt awful about what he said to Sam and Castiel. Especially Castiel, he was so wonderful. 

Dean had been so uncomfortable these past few days, he made a huge mistake. Castiel was so… what’s the word? Charming. His eyes, his hair, and that body, goddamn that body. 

The lights dimmed again and the pumping of the bass from the speakers began again. Dean ordered another drink from the bar, just as he thanked the bartender he looked up to see a familiar body, it was Castiel’s outline. Dean took a huge drink and found a seat. 

Castiel dipped his hips, rolling them back and forth, while still facing the wall. Castiel spun around as the beat of the music began to pick up, he dropped down into the splits. He began to roll his hips and got back up on his knees. He began to crawl down the stage, shaking his ass as he went. 

Dean could feel his face starting to get hot. How was shit like this even legal? Then he noticed, was Cas wearing loin cloth? Then he heard the first verse and he understood immediately. 

_“I’m gonna fuck you like an animal, gonna feel you from the inside”_

Dean tugged at his collar as Cas ran his hands down his body, he was up on his knees now at the edge of the stage. The man spread his knees and began to roll his hips slowly to the beat. 

_“I wanna fuck you like an animal, my whole existence is flawed. You get me closer to god.”_

Dean could not believe what he was witnessing. As Castiel moved with grace about the stage, Dean watched with intrigue. He crossed his legs tightly to hide the growing erection from inside his pants. 

Cas caught Dean’s eye as he was on his hands and knees low to the ground. He ripped off the cloth, revealing a small cheetah print thong. He thrust and rolled those sinful fucking hips and it looked like he was imagining someone below him. He maintained eye contact with Dean and threw his head back as he thrusted one more time as the song ended. And the lights shut off. 

Dean didn’t realize how much he was sweating until the lights turned back on. He ran a hand across his forehead, wiping the sweat away.


	2. They're Just Too Handsy

Cas was called by Gabriel for a private dance in one of the back rooms, "Who is it?" Cas ran a hand through his hair, sitting down in one of the chairs in the dressing room.

"Some guy. He's very gorgeous, I think you'll like him." Gabe smiled. 

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever, you always say that. And rarely, do I ever actually like them. They're too... handsy..." He pulled bills from his thong, a collection of 1s and 5s. He threw the stack into his bag. Cas slipped on his tight black workout shorts and stood up, "Okay, I'm going, if I don't come back in thirty minutes, I expect you to come check on me or call the cops." Gabe nodded and Cas walked down the hall to the private room. 

Castiel ran a hand through his hair, he was just in tight black short shorts that covered his teal thong. He knocked softly on the door, he heard a soft grumble of a response and entered the room. He was not prepared for who was sitting on the chair in front of him. 

Dean. Sam's brother, Dean. The one who thought strippers were trash with no self respect. This was Cas's chance, how peculiar that Dean is suddenly interested. Did that have something to do with his performance. God, he hoped so. 

Castiel ran a hand through his hair, slowly and seductively, "Dean. Dean. Dean." He looked Dean up and down. He ran his tongue across his lower lip and raised his eyebrow at Dean. He proceeded to walk behind Dean. The man shifted uncomfortably in his seat, crossing his legs, trying to cover up a serious hard-on. 

Castiel dropped down so he was level with Dean's ear, still behind him. Castiel began to make obscene noises in his ear. Dean shut his eyes tightly and inhaled sharply. 

"That's what you like isn't it? You like to hear me make those noises, pleading for you." Cas growled deeply into Dean's ear, “You liked seeing me on that stage. Did you wanna fuck me right there?” 

Cas stepped back from Dean leaving the man to himself. He walked slowly to the other side of the room, rocking his hips back and forth, where there was a large radio. He bent over, his ass in full view of Dean. He wiggled it a bit as he turned on the radio, putting in a CD. He could hear Dean's breath hitch from behind him. When Cas did private dances, he preferred classical rock. It was slow and smooth, easily for him to roll his hips to. "Cherry Pie" was the next song on, and Cas happened to have a wonderful routine for this one. However, in this instance he decided to skip the routine all together and head straight for the good parts.

Castiel ran his hands up his body and through his hair before turning around to face Dean. He looked into Dean's striking green eyes. He kept his pace slow and sensual, he wanted to really get under Dean's skin. Castiel twirled around quickly and landed in Dean's lap. He started to roll his hips against Dean, pressing his bulge against the man's stomach, eliciting a sharp moan from Dean. Castiel kept rolling his hips, he leaned into Dean's ear again and licked up the side of his face. Dean shivered and Cas had him right where he wanted him. 

"I can't wait," Cas thrusted against Dean, "To wrap my pretty little lips around your," he thrusted again, "Big," he rolled his hips against Dean, "Cock and make you beg," he rolled his hips and added a thrust, "For me to take you all the way down. You want that?" Cas whispered the last part against Dean's ear. 

Dean's breath was sharp. This was the greatest thing he had ever done, what was it that he thought was wrong with places like this? He couldn't remember. His thoughts were clouded with lust. His pants were extremely tight, how he wished Cas would just relieve him already and stop fucking teasing him. 

"Oh wait," Cas slid off of Dean's lap, "I forgot, I'm working on my self respect." With that comment Cas walked out, shutting the door behind him. 

Castiel grinned to himself as he walked down the hallway, at least he got Dean back for his insulting comments. Sweet, beautiful revenge. Or was it something else? He felt something inside of him that wanted Dean, for real this time, no games. 

Dean was in utter shock, what had just happened? Castiel just fucking left. What a fucking tease. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He stood up and punched the wall, "Goddammit, god fucking dammit." Cas had gotten to him, completely under his skin. Dean was absolutely intrigued by the male. After that incident, Dean only wanted Cas more. He was upset that Cas had teased him so much, but he couldn’t get enough of it. Dean finished himself off, quickly, in that small private dance room. 

\--- 

Castiel laughed to himself coming back into the dressing room. "Did he come that fast? It's been ten minutes." Gabe commented as Cas walked back in. 

"No, he was being a dick, so I teased him a little bit and left him hanging." Castiel smirked at Gabe and grabbed his bag. 

"Did he hurt you? I'll fucking kill him!" Balthazar stood up quickly after he heard Castiel's comment. 

"No, Bal, no. It's fine," he ran his hands up Balthazar's chest and whispered to him, "Shhh..." Cas tried to calm down Balthazar's fumes and finally was successful. 

"Why don't you let me take you out for drinks?" Balthazar smiled at Castiel and then he nuzzled into the shorter man's neck. 

"You know what, I'm going to have to pass. I have an appointment scheduled to get shit-faced and watch horror movies with Gadreel tonight, but maybe soon, yeah?" Castiel kissed Balthazar's bare chest and left the building, with his bag in one hand and jacket in the other. 

Balthazar didn't say anything, he just watched Castiel leave. 

"Raaa-jected!!" Gabe belted out, laughing at Balthazar. 

"Shut the fuck up, asshat. He said he was busy." Balthazar scowled at Gabriel and grabbed his stuff, leaving the building after Cas. 

\--- 

"C'mon, Sammy." Dean stomped out and grabbed Sam by the arm. 

"Hey, fucking chill, let me get my stuff. You were in the bathroom for a long time, you okay, man?" Sam looked at Dean, still feeling the effects of the ecstasy he had taken earlier, his vision was getting blurry.

Dean nodded and sat in a chair while he waited for Sam. Sam returned moments later with all his stuff and Dean stood up, walking out to his car. 

"So no 'you did a good job, Sammy'?" Sam rolled his eyes, getting into the passenger seat, "Just 'let's go.' What the hell got into you? I'm assuming that you came to support me because otherwise you wouldn't be here, so where's the fucking support, man?" Sam began to laugh. 

Dean scowled, "Yeah, sure. You did great, I'm just tired. Are you drunk?" He looked over at Sam. 

Sam took a breath but remembered the ecstasy and how Dean would absolutely kill him if he knew what he was on, so he lied, "Yes. Took some celebratory shots before my dance. And I guess I'm feeling a bit of an adrenaline rush mixed with alcohol?" Sam laughed again. 

Dean nodded, still flustered about what happened with Castiel, so he didn't say anything. The ride home was rather quiet, aside from the soft music coming from the speakers. 

When they got home, Sam disappeared instantly and went for the shower. Dean headed off to bed. 

When Sam got out of the shower, the house was quiet. He returned to his room and crawled into bed. He couldn't wait for the drugs wear off, they felt good but maybe a little too good. 

\--- 

The next day, Dean found himself asking Sam, "Hey Sammy? Did you have class with Cas today? Did he say anything about me?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

\---

The day following, Dean couldn't help but saying, "Sam, I feel awful about what I said before. You're really good at your job, and so is Cas. There's nothing to be ashamed of and  
I just want to apologize to him, do you think he'd listen?"

Sam felt a pang of sympathy for his big brother. On a sigh he told Dean about the following night's arrangements. "He's giving me his solo dance on a Saturday night, Dean. It's unheard of and I'm incredibly grateful. Come out then, he'll be in the crowd. He said something about a party afterward?"

"GREAT!" Dean nearly shouted with excitement.

\---

"Alright, Sammy! You're up!" Gabe yelled in his general direction.

"Just breathe Sam. You'll do great, okay? I believe in you! Remember what we talked about with the lucky chair? And if you get private dances? Slow and whatever you're comfortable with. You've got this!" Cas was being so nice and supportive after he already gave up his shift so Sam could spotlight and Sam was feeling pretty guilty. He knew it was irrational but he was so fucking thankful to Cas and had no way of showing it, at least that he could think of.

"Alright, man. Thank you so much for... For everything," Sam told him as he walked toward the stage.

Sam loved this routine he worked out with Cas. They practiced for hours and played with the moves until Sam finally just said he'd play it by ear. He loved the song. He loved his outfit. He was totally going to own the stage and he was feeling empowered rather than nervous.

The beat started and Sam strode out to the stage not even bothering to turn around and face the back of the stage. Instead, Sam lengthened his torso and let the audience get their fill, knowing they would appreciate the sexy biker vibe he was giving off. 

He was wearing tight loosely stitched blue jeans, a white v-neck tee, and his own black leather motorcycle jacket with lots of zippers. His jacket fit him like a glove and he felt at home in it. Sam was also wearing black motorcycle boots, aviator sunglasses, and under the clothes he was sporting a black leather thong.

He stood for the introduction of the song, but when the words poured through the speakers he moved.

"I must admit. I can't explain any of these thoughts racing through my brain it's true. Baby, I'm howlin' for you..."

Sam chose to remove his jacket first, slowly sliding it down his arms and tossing it to stage left. He rolled his entire body while flexing every muscle he could. The white tee he was wearing was tight but thin so his tan body stood out very well against it. 

"There's something wrong with this plot. The actors here haven't got a clue. Baby, I'm howlin' for you."

Sam had been doing the usual grind and dip and roll of the hips. He stopped and stalked to the other side of the stage where he put his hand to his ear as if he were waiting for encouragement or applause. He was rewarded with a roar of sound to which he smiled. He brought his hands to the collar of his tee and tore the shirt right down the middle, exposing his solid six pack and v-cut hips. He tossed his torn shirt to the crowd and was rewarded with more whistles and cheers.

"Mockingbird, can't you see? Little girl's got a hold on me like glue. Baby, I'm howlin' for you."

Sam stalked to the other side of the stage and brought his hand to his ear again as he had before. The crowd screamed and he gripped the waist of his jeans and pulled, ripping them straight down the seams revealing his leather thong and boots. The crowd's roar was deafening. Sam tossed the jeans out to the crowd as well and watched the frenzy of women fight over them.

He hopped off the stage and scanned the crowd. He spotted a mousy looking woman in the middle of the crowd so he quickly walked to her and straddled her lap, grabbed her hands and dragged them from his bare chest to the v of his hips where he finally let her go. He got up and moved to another table where he whipped the chair of another unsuspecting woman around to face him.

"Throw the ball, swing and miss and a catcher's mitt, strike two. Baby, I'm howlin' for you."

Sam flexed his back muscles as he shook his ass for her table. Once the lyrics of the song were finished, he held the strap of his thong out and let his audience tip him. After the song was completely finished, he walked to the stage, picked up the few bills littering the area, grabbed his jacket, and headed for the dressing room.

\---

"Holy shit, Dean!" Sam exclaimed as he was walked toward his brother after finishing his night off with a private dance or two for some extremely enthusiastic ladies. "I made one thousand five hundred dollars! In one night!!! That's insane! Cas said he was gonna throw a party in my honor tonight so let's go! He already left!"

"Hell yeah, little brother! I'm proud of you, you know? You kicked ass up there." Dean replied. His voice was lacking something though, as if he were trying to appear happier than he truly was for Sam's benefit. 

"What's wrong, Dean? And don't tell me nothing. I know you better than that. Hell, I know you better than anyone, so I'm assuming it's got to do with a guy?" Sam asked as they walked toward Dean's Impala. 

"Sam I am fine. It's just, Cas isn't going to want me at his house. At his party. He hates me, Sam." The brothers opened the car doors in sync as usual and got in.

Once seated, Sam began lecturing Dean. "Listen, Dean. You've made a complete one eighty where your opinion of the club and its employees go. I can guarantee Cas is over it. Did you apologize?"

"Well, I tried! He just scoffed and walked away!"

"Did you do it while trying to hit on him, Dean?" Sam asked, skeptical of his brothers intentions with his friends. "He's not going to fuck you just to show you he forgives you. But that doesn't mean he hates you!"

"I wasn't hitting on him, but I guess you're right." Dean pulled off and followed Sam's directions to Cas' apartment.


	3. I Promise It'll Be Worth It, Dean

"SAMMEH!" Cas had to have been completely fucked up already by the time the Winchesters arrived. He walked up to Sam and slapped his back with gusto. "Congratulations for kickin' ass, man! You fuckin' killed it tonight!" Cas noticed Dean next to his friend and moved past Sam to Dean's side. Turning back towards Sam for a moment he said, "and LOOK! You brought pretty boy DEAN!"

Cas didn't give anyone a chance to respond before he grabbed Dean's face with both hands placed on either cheek and smashed their mouths together in what could only be described as a very wet, very sloppy, but very attractive drunken kiss, which took Dean completely by surprise. 

When Cas broke away from Dean, his ocean blue eyes met Dean's earthy green ones. "Want one, handsome?" Cas was holding a tiny white pill between his thumb and first finger. Cas leaned into Dean and brought his mouth to the other man's ear and whispered, "I promise it'll be worth it, Dean."

Dean opened his mouth and let Cas drop the pill in. Sam was greeted by Gabe and passed the same drug, and the party really began.

As the party progressed, Dean was sitting on the couch with Cas in his lap. Sam was sitting on the floor, sitting very close to Michael, while Michael was rubbing Sam's thigh. 

"I have an idea!" Cas almost shouted, nearly tipping over the drink in his hand as he sat up. "We should play a game where we have to get naked." 

Everyone at the party started cheering. It sounded like a good idea to all of them. Gabe was sitting on the other couch, drinking whatever was in his solo cup. Benny was sitting on the floor across from Sam and Michael. He had taken a little something extra so he was more dazed than the rest of the group. Gadreel was sitting on the other end of the couch that Dean and Cas were on. Balthazar was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, eyeing Dean with jealousy. Dean had his Cas. 

"What about strip Never Have I Ever?" Gabe suggested, knowing that would be a damn quick way to get them all out of their clothes. After a chorus of hell yeahs, the party goers refilled their drinks and Gabe began ensuring everyone knew the rules. "Alright so in the typical game, we all know if you've done the thing you drink, right? When you're playing the strip version, you have to remove an article of clothing instead. Everyone understand?" The group nodded. "Alright let's go!"

\---

After several questions, Benny ended up in his boxers passed out in the corner, Balthazar had left in a huff, and Sam discretely slipped into Castiel's spare bedroom with Michael and Gabe, all three naked.

Cas looked at Dean who was seated next to him now, rather than on him. Dean was stripped down to his white undershirt and black boxer briefs. "Guess it's just you and me now, huh handsome?" 

Dean nodded looking over to Cas with pupils blown so wide only a small ring of green remained around them and a blush tinting his complexion. "Guess so," he said before launching on the very nearly naked Castiel. 

With the drug in his system and alcohol limiting his inhibitions, Dean was able to really pour his frustration into his kisses. He kissed Cas' lips, his jaw, moved to his neck, and whispered into his ear, "Cas, I'm so fucking sorry for what I said... Forgive me?"

Cas pushed Dean off him and down onto the black cherry colored leather couch. He climbed onto Dean, straddling his hips. "You want me to forgive you, Pretty Boy, you've gotta fucking earn it." Cas said as he ground down onto Dean's rapidly growing erection.

"Unnnng, Cas! Fuck, yes!" Dean groaned, really enjoying the combination of lusty endorphins and drugs plus the feeling of Cas' lithe, svelte body anywhere near his own. 

Dean slid his hands down Cas' torso all the way to his hips. He grasped Cas there tightly and put enough pressure on him to encourage that heavenly movement again, and Cas complied.

Still gripping his hips, Dean lifted his own torso up so he was in a sitting position with Cas in his lap. Cas leaned into Dean and kissed him hard, tongues exploring each other. "Mmm, Cas, you taste amazing... Wonder if the rest of you tastes this divine?"

Dean lifted himself and Cas, flipping the smaller man so that he was sitting on the couch as he was when they started. Dean ripped his undershirt over his head and launched it to the other side of the room. He chuckled as he heard Cas' audible gasp. "Like what you see, baby?" 

"Fuck, yes Dean. Please just get on with the tasting..." Dean dropped to his knees, thanking whatever God was out there that Cas had the plushest rug in front of his couch. He would absolutely hate to be down on his knees on Cas' light oak flooring for as long as he planned without something comfortable beneath him.

Dean gripped Cas' briefs and pulled them down to his ankles with a little help from Cas himself. Cas' impressive length was finally free of its constraints and Dean couldn't suppress the urge to just lick. So he did it. Dean licked a stripe up the bottom of Cas' cock and the sound Cas let out was the most sinful fucking thing Dean had ever heard.

Spurred on by Cas' vocal encouragement, Dean opened his mouth and throat and took Cas down to the hilt. Cas' long, dexterous fingers found themselves threaded through Dean's hair. Every time Dean hit an especially fantastic spot, Cas would tug slightly which elicited moans from Dean.

As Dean was sucking Cas, he managed to get his arms wrapped around Cas' thighs. He pulled so Cas' ass was at the edge of the couch so he could prep him too. Dean pulled off Cas just long enough to ask, "Lube?" Cas pointed to the side table next to the couch.

Dean leaned over, opened the drawer, and removed the unopened tube before getting back to business. Instead of taking Cas all the way in this time, Dean simply played with him. He ran his lips across the head of his dick, lavished open mouthed, sloppy kisses down the shaft, and tongued Cas' slit.

Once Dean had opened the bottle of lube, he squirted a stripe on the fingers of his right hand and moved his left to assist his mouth. Dean moved the hand on Cas' dick in tandem with his mouth while the fingers on his other hand began teasing Cas' hole. 

"Fucking HELL, Winchester! How are y-you even r-real?" Cas asked not needing or expecting an answer. Dean hummed in recognition anyway, causing Cas to scream out. As Cas was lost in the sensation, Dean pushed a finger inside. Dean moved both his hands and his mouth at the same pace before adding another finger, then another.

Once Cas had had enough of the prep and foreplay, he told Dean, "Condoms are in the same drawer as the lube. Get one on NOW and fuck me like you've never fucked before, Dean."

"Jesus, fuck, alright." Dean scrambled to get his underwear down, a foil packet opened, and get his cock sheathed and lubed before pushing into Cas, causing them both to see stars.

After a few moments of adjusting, Cas managed to say, "Goddamn, Dean you are f-fucking huge. P-please mov-ve. Please!" 

Dean didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled out almost entirely before slamming back in eliciting cries from both men. Dean repeated the action until he built up a slow but hard rhythm.

"Dean, Dean, please... I just... I need..." Cas trailed off, unable to form complete sentences to tell Dean exactly what it was that he needed. Dean figured it out though when he changed the angle of his thrusts slightly and brushed his fingertips along Cas' leaking cock.

Cas cried out, "YES! Fuck, Dean! Yes, there!" Dean was getting close too. He began feeling little jolts of pleasure along the base of his spine, so he increased his pace a little while gripping Cas' shoulders as leverage.

"Cas, baby, tell me you're close. Tell me what it feels like."

"Hngg... Dean yes, fuck, I'm so close! It feels So. Fucking. Good. Dean... I just need.... Just- ah... Little... Harder–" Cas lost his ability to speak when Dean changed his angle slightly again and started pounding into him, directly hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas' length and stroked in time with his brutal pace and within a half dozen thrusts, Cas was coming, covering his own stomach. Dean quickly followed, moaning Cas' name with his release.

Dean collapsed onto Cas' chest and just lay on him for a moment. The high mostly gone, Dean looked up at Cas and asked, "Did I earn it?"

Smiling, Cas replied. "Yes, baby. I forgive you."

Dean's smile could have brightened a dark room. "I'm gonna get something to clean the mess, 'kay? Be right back." He left for the kitchen to grab a wad of paper towels. When he returned after cleaning himself off, he cleaned Cas off as well, being gentle with his movements and kissing everywhere he wiped clean.

"You know, Dean, I feel like I have an emotional boner for you right now. Like an affection erection," Cas said with a chuckle.

Dean smiled. "Yeah?" He asked as he moved Cas into a more comfortable position and climbed up to lay next to him.

"Yeah."

\---

Cas walked into the police station with bags and coffees in tow. He strode past the secretary, handing her a coffee and a bagel, "For you, my darling." 

"Castiel," she smiled softly and got out from behind her desk to give him a hug and a cheek kiss, "You are my favorite of all of the guys Dean has dated. You are just too kind, sugar." She smiled again taking the coffee. 

Castiel nodded and waved to her as he walked into where the offices were. He set down the food and drinks in the lounge, "I brought bagels and coffee, in the breakroom!" He called out. Some of the officers jumped up and ran past him. Others shouted some praise his way, thanking him for what he did. 

Now that Cas was officially dating Dean, he liked to pop into his office while Dean was working. The few agents that worked in Dean's office loved him, mostly because he always brought food, but it was love regardless. Since Cas didn't work during the day, he always had time. Some of the guys liked to ask what Cas did for a living, but he never told them or he made something up. He wasn't quite sure how Dean would feel about his office knowing he's dating a stripper. In an office full of FBI agents, it was probably best he didn't parade around throwing glitter everywhere and shaking his ass. 

Castiel waved bye to everyone and carried a special bag and a coffee to Dean's office. He knocked on the door. Dean's shades were pulled down, usually that meant he was working hard but he would always answer the door for Cas. 

"It's me! And I brought treats!" Cas giggled. Dean opened up the door and greeted him with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Cas walked in and closed the door behind him.

Dean grabbed the bag from Cas, "Whatcha get me?" He opened up the bag and saw a fluffy croissant.

"It's French. Special for my lover." Cas pulled on Dean's tie and brought him close until their foreheads were touching. Dean kissed Castiel as he set the food on his desk. 

"Thank you, really, Cas. You're incredible." Dean smiled and pulled Cas around his desk. He sat down on his chair and pulled Cas onto his lap. 

"I'm about to get more incredible, if that's even possible," Cas winked at Dean, "I brought you another surprise." 

Castiel's hand sunk into his pocket and he pulled out a little black remote. 

"I don't understand-" Dean began. 

"It's for you. To pleasure me while you're working so so hard." Castiel whispered into Dean's ear. 

Dean almost choked, "One of those plug things?" 

"Yup, I've got it in, all you have to do is hit that little bu- OH!" Castiel finished in a shout as Dean hit the button. Castiel moaned again, trying to keep himself quiet.

Dean shut it off and Cas felt nothing again. He was breathing heavily and Dean had a devilish grin on his face. 

"I'm sure you have w-work to do," Castiel stood up, rubbing his ass softly, "So I'll leave you to it." 

Dean grinned, "I'll keep this here." Dean twirled the little black remote around in between his fingers. 

"Y-Yeah, just give me 15 minutes to get home, cowboy. I don't need to be getting in a wreck." Cas smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek as he walked out of his office. 

\--- 

Castiel was sitting on his couch, popcorn in hand, and watching a movie. He figured Dean was busy, or maybe he had forgotten about the plug. 

Castiel popped another piece into his mouth when suddenly he felt it. The bowl was sent flying to the floor as Cas arched his back. What the fuck? That came out of nowhere. 

Although his hands were shaking from all the feeling, he was able to grab his phone and dial Dean's number. When the phone stopped ringing and Dean picked up, the sensation from the plug stopped as well. 

"D-Dean, goddammit." Castiel stuttered through the phone, "I was w-watching a movie and now there's p-popcorn all over my floor."

"I bet you thought I forgot about you, didn't you?" Dean spoke through the phone, "I've been looking at this little thing all day, just waiting for the right time. Get naked, Cas." 

Castiel's breath hitched for a minute but he complied quickly, "I-I'm gonna put you on speakerphone, D-Dean." Castiel shut his blinds and stripped out of his clothes. 

Dean smiled, "Are you naked, baby?" He growled through the phone. 

That growl sent shivers down Cas's spine and he could barely respond but he made a noise, which Dean took as a yes. 

Dean pressed down on the button. From the other line, he heard the response he was looking for, a loud moan from Castiel. Heavy breathing. More moaning. 

"You like that?" Dean smirked as Castiel moaned again in response. Dean fidgeted with his belt when he heard a knock on his door, "J-Just a minute!" He moved quickly to fix his buckle.

Castiel heard Dean and the sensation stopped yet again, "Is someone th-there?" Cas's soft voice trickled through the phone. 

"It's my boss. I'll still be on the line okay, it'll just be a minute," Dean responded, "Come in!" He called out and his boss walked into his office shutting the door behind him. 

"Did you finish those papers I needed? The ones for the strangler case." Dean's boss, Hannah, smiled softly at him. Dean was her favorite agent in the whole office building.

Dean shifted through his papers looking for it, "Yes, just a minute." 

Castiel listened but he couldn't hear much, Dean must have his hand over the speaker. Castiel's eyebrow cocked and he suddenly had an idea. 

"Oh yeah, baby. Just like that, ohh!" Castiel moaned into the phone. 

Dean stopped looking through his papers. He could hear Cas, that little shit. 

"I-It's right here." Dean found the paper and handed it out to Hannah.

Castiel responded, "I wanna touch myself, Dean, can I- OH! Can I do that?" He moaned again through the phone, loud enough that Dean could hear but not loud enough to get him in trouble. 

"Thank you, Deano. Are you leaving early today?" 

"U-Um yeah, probably." Dean stuttered. 

"Is something wrong with you? You're white as a ghost!" Worry set over Hannah's face.

A chorus of "ohs" and "ahhs" rang through the other end of the line. Dean bit down on his lip and nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay." 

Hannah nodded, "If you say so, but stay sharp, I'm really going to need you on this strangler case." She proceeded to walk out the door and close it behind her. 

"CASTIEL? WHAT THE HELL?" Dean shouted into the phone but all he heard from the other end was laughter. 

"You teased me with this plug, and you won't even let me to-" Castiel stopped mid-sentence when he felt it again. A grin spread across his face before a moan poured from his lips. 

"Yeah, baby. Touch yourself, Cas. Say my name." Dean demanded. 

Cas loved that, he loved being told what to do. He began to stroke himself, slowly at first but speeding up as the plug vibrated more inside of him. He threw his head back and cursed under his breath, "Oh fuck, Dean, yeah." He moaned again. 

Dean made sure his door was locked. He fidgeted with his belt again and whipped it off in one movement. He sat back in his chair and unzipped his pants again, pulling his already hard dick out and began stroking it, "C'mon Cas. Moan for me, make those pretty little noises, tell me what you're gonna do to me when I get home." 

Dean turned off the vibrator so Cas could talk to him. He heard Cas whine softly from the other line but then another moan slipped from his lips. More heavy breathing. He imagined that Cas was sprawled out on his back, working himself over. 

"I-I wanna lay you down," Cas began, "I want to wrap my lips around your cock and blow you so hard you'll see stars when you come all over my face." 

Dean's breath hitched, he loved hearing Cas talk dirty to him. He kept stroking himself, but now harder and faster as Castiel continued. 

"I want to hold your wrists while I- ahh- ride you so all you can do is take it." Castiel moaned softly, "I-I I'm close- ahh! Oh!" Cas growled when he felt the sensation once again, turned up as high as it would go. "Oh god!" He yelled and come spurted all over his chest. 

Dean listened to Cas's beautiful noises and finished himself off, quickly, with come soon spurting all over his shirt and desk. Good thing he keeps extra shirts in his office, he made a fucking mess. 

"Cas?" He spoke into the phone as he changed his shirt. 

Castiel responded with a low growl and shaky breath, "Fuck you, Winchester. When are you fucking coming over?"

Dean smirked, "A few hours maybe? Stay naked for me." And with that he hung up the phone.

\---

A few hours turned into a few more than Cas was expecting, but Dean had called and said there was a new murder in the case he was working on. 

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'll be over as soon as I can, okay?" Dean had told him.

At about ten p.m., a very disheveled looking Dean walked into Castiel's apartment, suit jacket laid across his arm. Cas came to greet him with a hug and a quick kiss before asking, "You okay? You need anything?"

"A beer would be fucking excellent, thanks." 

Cas got Dean his beer and sat with him on the couch. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"I'm not really allowed, but as long as you don't say anything I can tell you. Besides I want you to be safe, especially at the club." Dean removed his shoes and tie before settling in for the long conversation he was about to have.

"You know the strangler case I've been working on?" Cas nodded. "Well, we are now up to three murders, all connected. The victims have all been strangled to death in the same way by a man who stands about six feet tall, based on the marks left on the victims throats. The bodies have all been left in the same dark alley, in the same position. Each victim has been in various states of undress, and it's been really nerve wracking because we can't find any other clues." 

Dean sighed heavily, carding his fingers through Castiel's hair, "I spent my entire afternoon in the alley digging through trash, staring at the brick walls, inspecting every inch of the concrete. When I couldn't find anything there, I went to the Coroner's office with Hannah where we talked to the ME for about an hour. We went through every victim's file again, and still nothing."

Dean kissed Cas' forehead before he continued, "Please, Cas, just be careful. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you."

Castiel stood on his knees and maneuvered Dean to a position he could work with before kneading his lover's shoulders, helping to work some of the tension out. He moved his long fingers up the back of Dean's neck and onto his scalp, gently working away the terrible thoughts which were plaguing him.

"Relax, baby. I'm here, I'm safe. You're here and safe too. You'll figure this out, okay? I promise."

\---

A few days following that night at Cas', Sam unlocked the door to his and Dean's house after a long but profitable night at the club. He didn't see Cas that night so Sam figured he was with Dean. 

As soon as he opened the door, he realized. There were banging noises, like the sound of a headboard hitting the wall, and loud moaning and profanities coming from Dean's room. 

Sam's jaw dropped open, and he decided if it would just be best to leave. So he did. As quickly as he came in, he left, locking the door behind him as he headed to Michael's, grumbling about needing his own place.

\--- 

"Dude, you guys either need to quiet down or I need to move out," Sam said when he saw the couple the following day.

\---

"Hey baby," Cas said through the phone about a week after. "I have to head to work now. Will you be coming in later?"

"Yes, though I might be kinda late. Hannah asked that we put in a bit of extra time on this case so once I get wrapped up, I'll swing by, okay?" Dean replied.

"Of course, Dean! Do what you need to do and give Hannah a kiss on the cheek for me!"

They said their goodbyes and hung up, leaving Cas to get ready.

\---

"Where the fuck are you, Dean?" Cas asks mostly to himself as he walks to the dressing room. Tricksters had closed for the night because it was rather slow, and the only dancers there were Cas, Balthazar, and Gabe. "Guys I'm gonna hit the showers okay? I'll help clean up when I'm out."

Gabe nodded and shot off a "Hey hurry up! We've got a shit ton of work to do," before grabbing his drink and swallowing it down. Cas just flipped him his middle finger and walked toward the showers.

\---

Once fresh, clean, and sweat free, Cas got out of the shower. He quickly towel dried and put his street clothes back on before grabbing his phone out of his duffel to call Dean. 

"What do you think you're doing, Cassie?" Balthazar said as he stalked toward Castiel from a dark corner of the dressing room. 

"Jesus, Bal! You scared the shit out of me!" Cas said, still trying to calm his racing heart. "I'm just calling my boyfriend to find out where he's at."

"No, Cas. You're not," Balthazar said in a menacing tone. He started walking closer towards Cas, forcing Cas to walk backwards. "You're gonna put the fucking phone down, Castiel."

"Bal, I don't understand, what's going on?"

"Seriously? You don't know?" He had Cas backed into a corner. "Let me fucking explain it to you then. See, Cassie, you're mine. You have been since I first laid eyes on you. I gave you time, dealt with your rejections, waiting patiently. But then, I see you whoring around with that fucking pretty boy cop and you know what?"

Cas was terrified. He knew Balthazar was a little possessive and kind of domineering, but this? This was an entirely different monstrous side of the man and Cas was crossing his fingers that Dean would come save the day. Hell, he'd even settle for Gabe at this point. 

"I couldn't fucking stand it, Cas. You know that big strangler case your precious boyfriend has been slaving away on?"

"No, Bal," Cas said shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut. "Tell me that's not you."

"I had to take my frustrations out somewhere Castiel! I found easy targets and wrapped my fingers tightly around their fragile necks and I pretended they were Dean, at least the first one. Maybe the second one too. But the last one? Baby, I imagined it was you. You need to be fucking punished for your slutty behavior, giving yourself to that fucking asshole."

Balthazar brought his hands to Castiel's neck and wrapped his fingers around it tightly. "I fucking drugged Gabe, he won't save you," Balthazar said before starting to squeeze.


	4. I'm a Slave For You

"STOP RIGHT THERE! Remove your hands from his neck NOW," Dean roared as he charged into the dressing room with Hannah, who walked up behind the suspect and handcuffed him as she read him his Miranda Rights. 

Dean went to Cas and wrapped him into a protective hug saying, "Cas, baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier! Are you okay?" Cas nodded with a blank expression on his face. "Do you want to go home?" Cas nodded again, still in shock. 

Dean recognized Cas' silence, it was the same silence that he had seen many times on duty. He grabbed Cas into a tight hug and didn't try to talk to him anymore. Cas needed time to process. They walked out to the car together. The car ride home was silent. Cas just stared out the window not saying a word. Dean had a hand on Castiel's thigh and was rubbing softly. Dean was making an effort to keep Cas calm. 

When they arrived back at Dean's apartment, Dean opened the door for Cas. But when he looked at Castiel's face, he saw something he wasn't expecting. Castiel was in tears. Wet drops were sliding down his cheeks. And his eyes were puffy. Dean dropped his bag and pulled Cas into a huge hug. 

Cas didn't really hug back, but he finally made a noise, a soft sniffle. Dean took Cas by the hand and led him to the couch.

Dean opened his mouth to start speaking, but Cas cut him off, "I worked with him. I let him in my house. I let him touch me. I trusted him, Dean. And he tried to kill me." 

Dean pulled Cas into his lap and rubbed circles on his shoulder blades, "Cas, baby, I'm so sorry. I wish I could've avoided all of this. Protected you from his words and more importantly, his actions. I'm so sorry." Dean planted a kiss firmly on Cas' cheek, "But guess what, he's gone. And he's going to be put away for a very long time. He won't ever be able to hurt you ever again. That's a promise." 

Cas couldn't say anything but cry harder. He was still working on processing all of the night's events. 

"I'm taking a long weekend off work and we're going to spend it together, just the two of us. Gabe told me you could take off as much time as you needed as well. We can watch movies, make dinner, maybe kiss a little." Dean grinned, and in an effort to make Cas feel better he pressed a kiss against Cas' temple then another on his cheek, "And maybe, we can move your stuff in here?"

Cas looked into Dean's eyes, "You mean like move in together?" Dean nodded and Castiel's heart skipped a beat, this is exactly what he wanted, "Yes, yes. I accept. Of course we can move in together. And I'll give Sam my apartment! He wouldn't be able to live here with us, after all he said we're too loud. I can't imagine what he's talking about." Castiel winked at Dean. He wiped his eyes and pulled Dean's face close for another kiss. 

Dean scooted Cas off his lap. He stood up quickly and picked Cas up in his arms, bridal style, "C'mon, baby, I'm taking your sweet ass to bed!" Dean grinned, speaking in a voice deeper than his usual, and Cas laughed out loud. 

Dean carried Cas into his room and put him on the bed. He closed his door. "Need pajamas to borrow?" 

Cas nodded, "Just a shirt will do, I've got my workout shorts on underneath these pants." 

Dean picked an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt from his dresser and tossed it Cas' way. Cas slipped out of his jeans and shirt and put the t-shirt on. Dean changed out of his work clothes and into some sweats and an old t-shirt as well. 

Dean switched off the light and ran over to the bed. He got on it quickly and grabbed Cas, snuggling him tight in his arms. 

Cas giggled and squirmed a little so we was facing Dean. He kissed him, long and deep, "Thank you for saving my life, officer." Castiel grinned and kissed Dean again. 

Dean smiled, "Anytime! Now come here, let me snuggle you!" 

Cas complied and pressed close with his back to Dean's front. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed his neck softly.

"Dean," Cas whispered after a few moments of silence. 

"What's up, baby?" Dean responded, running a hand up Cas' leg. 

"I love you..." Cas' words trailed off, filled with sleep. 

Although Cas couldn't see, Dean had a huge grin on his face, "I love you too." 

Dean rubbed Cas' arm and whispered calming words into his ear. "It's alright. Everything's going to be alright. I love you." Dean continued until he heard Cas' breathing steady. Dean fell asleep shortly after. 

\---

Cas had just gotten off the phone with Sam when he walked back into Dean's bedroom saying, "So, I offered Sam my apartment if he wanted to take over the lease and he agreed!"

Dean put an arm around Cas' shoulders. "That's great baby!"

"And I may have a surprise for you..." Cas trailed off with a wink.

"Oh yeah? What might that be?"

"Well, I was thinking about how I totally owe you the rest of your private dance. This one will be on the house though, ya know, for being my hero and all."

Dean's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide as he nodded vigorously.

Cas walked over to the computer and found the song he needed before grabbing the chair and moving it to the center of the room. "Sit," he commanded. Dean complied eagerly.

Once the music started playing, Cas began to sway his body, rolling his torso and dipping his hips as he usually would. 

"I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it, cannot control it."

He pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it out of the way.

"I'm a slave for you. I'm not trying to hide it, I won't deny it." 

He gripped the waistband of his sweats and pulled them down along with his briefs before straddling his boyfriend's lap.

"Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me? I just wanna dance next to you." 

Cas ground down onto Dean's swollen length causing his breath to hitch. Cas leaned in and whispered into Dean's ear, "This dance is going to be a lot more hands-on, baby."

Dean groaned. "Fuck, yes!"

Cas pulled Dean's shirt off and threw it across the room. Cas descended onto Dean's neck where he sucked marks into Dean's skin. He trailed his mouth downward, making sure to lavish attention on Dean's most sensitive areas.

"Fuck, Cas! This feels so fucking good!" Dean said as he watched Cas drop down to his knees.

Cas placed his hands on Dean's knees and pushed them forwards towards Dean's groin, rubbing his legs as he went. "I need you to help me out here, Dean. Lift up?" Again, Dean eagerly complied and Cas removed his pants and underwear as well leaving them both completely nude.

"I'm gonna take you all the way in, Dean. Make you beg for it," Cas said with a mischievous look in his eye. He kept his eyes locked with Dean's as he licked a long stripe up Dean's length, eliciting an audible gasp from his lover.

"Yeah, Cas. Open for me," Dean said as he gripped himself in his hand. Cas eagerly obliged, as he loved when Dean took control. Dean dragged the head of his dick across Cas' luscious, plump lips before pushing himself inside Castiel's waiting mouth. 

Cas lowered himself farther into Dean, keeping his throat open so he could reach the base of Dean's dick. Once he got there, he hummed. Dean's body convulsed slightly, his hands winding through Cas' messy locks. He gripped Cas' hair tightly and directed his movements by first tugging Cas' head upwards then lightly pushing down again. 

"Goddamn Cas, you look stunning with your lips stretched around me. Always so, so good for me, huh?" Dean said, making Cas groan with his words. "Let me see you touch yourself while you suck me, c'mon baby."

Cas' hands reached between his legs where he was finally able to put some much needed pressure on his leaking cock. He tugged it a few times before he let go, unable to concentrate on two things at once. 

"Alright, baby. Get up and stand in front of me, please." Once Cas lifted himself off of Dean, Dean helped him to his feet. "Yes, perfect." Dean stood as well, leaving the two men standing toe-to-toe. 

Dean brought his fingers to Cas' face and trailed them lightly down his cheek, down his neck, collarbones, chest, and sides, stopping once he reached Cas' hips. Dean gripped him tightly and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you, Castiel. More than you could ever know." 

Cas closed the distance between the two men and met Dean's lips with his own. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," he managed between kisses. "I love you too, baby."

Dean managed to maneuver them towards their bed. "Cas, baby, I need you to get on the bed. Hands and knees please." Cas knew what this meant so of course he complied.

Dean walked to his, now their, bedside table to retrieve the necessities. With lube and a condom in hand, he hurried back to the edge of the bed where Cas was waiting patiently. 

Dean placed his hands on Cas' shoulders and kneaded them a little before he began kissing the back of Cas' neck. He trailed those kisses straight down Cas' spine until he reached his ass. Dean straightened his back and said, "Cas, baby. Lay your head down for me, okay?"

Once Cas had moved, Dean placed his own knees on the bed and got in position. He placed a hand on either side of Cas' ass, spread his cheeks, and licked. Castiel let out a string of breathy moans and profanities as Dean repeated the action over and over.

"Oh my god, baby, that feels so fucking good..." Dean danced his tongue over Cas' hole. "Fuck, Dean, please... I-I... Mmm... I need y-you, baby." 

Dean continued rimming Cas while also pushing one finger, then two, inside him. Dean's other hand went straight to Cas' aching cock.

"Dean, I'm good. I'm good. I need you to fuck me now," Cas said with a strained tone to his voice.

"You sure? Because I could do this all day," Dean replied, lightly teasing his boyfriend.

"Yes I'm sure now get up here and fuck me, you ass," Cas said as he wiggled his ass. 

"Alright, fine," Dean relented. He tore open the foil packet and put the condom on, lubed himself up, and positioned himself at Cas' entrance. "Cas," he said as he pushed into him slowly, "'M not going to fuck you today, 'm going to show you how much I love you. Always."

Cas' arms wobbled with the weight of what Dean was saying, along with the force of Dean's thrusts. He was also feeling overwhelmed by everything that had happened along with everything yet to come. He stayed quiet, save for the gasps and breathy moans, enjoying the moment and the tenderness Dean was giving him.

Dean put his arm around Cas' shoulder and lifted his torso up so Cas was almost sitting atop him while he thrusted. Dean was able to snake one arm from his neck across his chest and with the new position he was able to bring the other arm across Cas' hips. Dean held Cas as he thrusted slow yet deep.

Dean began mouthing at Cas' neck and ears, just trying to give him any kind of pleasure he could manage to give. 

Finally breaking the silence, Cas let out a groan after Dean shifted the position of his hips ever-so-slightly, hitting Cas right where he needed it.

"Mm, yeah Dean. Right there, please!" He couldn't stop the words from coming out even if he wanted to. The urgency in Cas' voice caused Dean to speed up his thrusts until they were both quivering with their need for release.

Dean moved a hand to Cas' neglected, leaking cock and pumped once, twice, three times and he was coming, gone completely limp in Dean's arms. The spasming of Cas' body sent Dean into release soon after.

After eventually breaking apart and cleaning themselves off in an extremely hot co-shower, Dean and Cas laid down under their covers, naked so they could maintain their closeness. Legs tangled together and arms wrapped around one another, Cas looked up at Dean and said, "I love you too, always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave us some comments, let us know what you thought!


End file.
